Harry's False Past
by silentworld
Summary: Contest entry writing for witchesintraining. This is a scene in 'Adflictation Lair' where Harry learns some interesting new things about his past.


_A/N: This one-shot is for a contest entry for a contest run by witchesintraining (go read their stories! They are really good!) and it is a scene for a story they are writing called 'Adflictation Lair' and I hope you like it! Please review it when you are done! Oh, just to let you know, I purposely never gave this one-shot a proper ending due to it just being a scene and I didn't want to end it because that is the original author's job. Hope you understand. Enjoy!_

Harry slept with a pleasant sensation all over his body. It was a warm feeling. He enjoyed it. It was comfortable while Harry floated in darkness. He couldn't see but he didn't care. How did he get here? He couldn't remember, yet he didn't care about that either. All worries and emotions floated away as he soared across the empty space. Nothing in the world could hold him down now. Although Harry couldn't physically feel anything, he just knew he was smiling. Why couldn't he feel anything besides the cozy warmness engulfing his body? Once again, he didn't care. He was flying mindlessly when something struck his chest, right where his heart is, and he began falling into nothing.

"I will not have you dying on me!" yelled a voice. An angry, female voice, "You come back here or I will leave you for dead this time!"

Harry awoke groggily and all his previous memories began jumping back into his sore head. He was still in Adflictation Lair! Harry's stomach sank and he tried to hold back tears but failed. He began to cry out and scream with pain as feeling of his damaged body returned to him. Oh, how he wished it would all end. He wanted it to end so badly. He opened his eyes and looked straight into the dark, cold, almost lifeless eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange. She had eyes of a snake, with no emotion or human feelings in them.

"Damn it, you weak fool, you almost went and died on me!" she screamed in Harry's face with particles of saliva splashing on his face. "It's no longer a wonder why your parents hated you! I can fully understand why they left you to die at the hand of the great Lord Voldemort!"

"They loved me! My mother and father died to protect me!" screamed Harry, but his chest, his ribs, his abdomen, all hurt with severe pain. He began in a weak whisper, "I hate you… you evil…"

"Huh? What did you say? I think you need to speak up a bit louder. Did you call me evil?" she had veins popping in her neck as she said this, "Me? Evil? Ha! I am the all good person here because I am trying to show you how everyone you love really are!"

Bellatrix moved away from Harry and she turned around to face him several feet away. She smirked and giggled. Her body was swaying slightly as she stood there smiling, staring at Harry without even a single blink of an eye. Harry was in so much pain that he was becoming delirious and was beginning to give up on hope.

"What do you want?" exasperated Harry in a weak tone.

"I want you… I want you to tell me what I want to know. Harry, silly, you've known this all along," said Bellatrix.

"I don't know what you are talking about you evil, heartless bitch!" Harry finally summoned up enough strength to yell this.

"Well, well, well, I guess I'll have to show you something and then maybe you'll reconsider these harsh names you have called me. Harry, remember, I care about you, honey, this is the only reason why I want to show you the truth," Bellatrix scanned Harry once more with her evil eyes and raised her right arm. She stood there for a slight moment, and then snapped her fingers and Adflictation Lair dissipated away.

Harry was freed from the invisible chains and it felt good for him to move around but he could barely stand because of the immense pain running all through his body. It was hard for him to even focus his eyes or keep his head stable. Light began to enter his vision and Harry could dimly see a house in front of him. It was a nice sized house but he couldn't tell the colour of it. He could see a little garden patch on the side of the house with a neatly cut lawn directly in front of him. Harry, for some odd reason, felt comfortable and at ease with himself now that he was here at this place.

He began to walk forward towards the house slowly but didn't know why he was compelled to go. He felt that he belonged in that house but he couldn't explain it. He didn't know anything anymore. He had been through so much the last few days that nothing seemed real anymore. Harry was still hoping he would wake up and it would all be a dream. A simple dream. That's all.

Harry approached the doorstep and knocked on the door. When he knocked, though, his fisted hand fell through the solid oak door and he pulled it out in fear. He looked at his hand and tried to place it on the door but, once again, it fell through the wood.

"Wow… Am I really here?" asked Harry to himself.

He slowly leaned forward with his head and, inch by inch, walked through the door and into the house. It was beautiful to Harry's eyes. He was familiar with this place but, as the many repeated though came to his head once again, he didn't know why he knew this place so well. Harry surveyed the surroundings, and when he saw the photos of his parents above the fireplace, he gasped and ran over to them. His mum and dad were smiling in the pictures and, every few seconds, they would face each other and kiss.

A warm feeling crept inside Harry when the realization hit him. He was in his parent's house. He was in his _home_. He went to pick up the frame containing the picture of his parents but his hand slipped through. Harry didn't care, though. He just stood there gazing at all the wonderful memories of his mother and father and he was happy to finally see how much they were in love with each other. Harry was happy for once, truly happy. Just then, a clicking sound made its way to Harry's ears and he jumped and turned around. It was his parents, James and Lily Potter. They had just entered through the front door. Harry had the largest smile possible on his face as he ran toward them with his arms spread open.

Immediately, Harry stopped right in front of his parents and his happiness slid away as the thought occurred to him that they couldn't see him. They couldn't even feel him. He wanted so badly to give them a hug. But, they wouldn't feel it. Harry was an invisible and transparent being.

"Wasn't that a wonderful time, dear?" asked Lily to her husband, James.

"Yes, it was great. I've always enjoyed the company of Sirius," replied James. Harry noticed that his mum and dad were speaking oddly, almost as if it was rehearsed.

"I am so thankful we didn't bring that worthless thing that is sleeping upstairs," said Lily glancing upwards.

"I know what you mean. Harry would have cried his stupid little bum off the entire evening. He definitely would have ruined the night," said James shaking his head downward, "I bet Sirius would have taken off at the sight of the bugger."

"They're talking about me?" asked Harry to himself. He began to tremble on the inside. His heart sank. He didn't know his parents hated him. He never knew. So, everyone had lied to him about his parents, thought Harry. Tears began to swell up deep inside Harry and were struggling to escape out of the eyes.

"I can't wait until Harry grows up and moves out of here," said Lily as she strode across the living room with an awkward walk.

"I am so glad we just left him here. I am also glad we didn't waste money on a babysitter," said James with a smirk. Harry could have sworn his father glanced at Harry for a split second.

Harry couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe his ears for what he was hearing. He couldn't believe his eyes for what he was seeing. He fell to his knees when his mother began speaking again.

"James, I'm serious, if Voldemort finds out our location and comes here, I am leaving Harry here. It's as plain and simple as that. I refuse to risk my life for that pathetic excuse we call a son," said Lily in that same awkward tone.

Harry started to crying doubled-over on his knees. He never knew his parents actually hated him. His mum wasn't trying to protect him from Voldemort like he had always been told. She just left him there when he came. Everybody had lied to him. Harry didn't have anyone anymore. He never did. He closed his eyes and cried silently, trying to control himself.

"Right on schedule, Harry," a cold, sneering voice said. It was dark again when Harry looked up but the best he could see was only a shadowy figure. That figure was Bellatrix Lestrange. She smiled, staring at Harry again once again as she moved into the only available, but dim, light.

"So, did you like my presentation? Harry, your parents never did love you. You were just a burden on them. Your birth was an accident. They never intended on having you. I am so sorry they hated you so much. You should've been told this years ago," said Bellatrix.

Harry soon realized something. How could he be so stupid? It was all a lie! Bellatrix lied to him! How could he possibly fall victim for one of Bellatrix's cruel games?

"You evil whore! You made all that up! You evil, lying bitch! How dare you! My parents loved me and they died protecting me! They loved me! ME!" screamed Harry. He was getting weak with anger. He was shaking with fury. He tried to run up to Bellatrix and kill her. He wanted to kill her in the most horrible way imaginable. He had only felt this way once before and that was when he mistaken his godfather to be a murderer. He couldn't kill Bellatrix, though, for he was back in the invisible chains on the ground, binding him ever so tightly. Except, this time, Harry was bound to the cold floor instead of the wall. Harry tried to help himself from crying but failed. Failed miserably. He broke out in loud sobs.

"Wow, you figured it out? I couldn't fool you? Too bad, I thought you were weaker than this," Bellatrix walked up to Harry and leaned in. She moved her head in front of Harry's and pressed her cold, black lips against Harry's weak, trembling lips. She slowly slid her tongue through out of her mouth and began to massage Harry's lips, then his tongue. Harry squirmed in fear. He didn't want this. He didn't want this at all. He whimpered quietly. He then jerked his head back and escaped Bellatrix's grasp. He tilted his head to the side and sealed his lips shut tight. She tried to lean in again, but Harry jerked his around once more. She backed up, looking at Harry.

"You don't want me, Harry? Wow, so I can't even entice you into telling me what I want to know? I guess you really are strong. Pain, false love and hope, and sex can't break you?" said Bellatrix. She turned away and stood straight up as the chamber of Adflictation Lair appeared in faint lights from the torches on the wall. Bellatrix turned again to face Harry and murmured something under her breath to herself. Harry could see her getting desperate. At least she looked like it. Her last attempt at breaking him was a clear sign of it. How could she honestly think Harry would fall weak to her cold kisses?

"Well, Harry, I am nearly all out of ideas. I didn't want to do this," Bellatrix giggled, "but I guess I will you worthless prat."

What Harry saw next made him scream harder than he ever had in his life. For the first time in his life, he felt true fear.


End file.
